xmen_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast (New Timeline)
Beast (Henry "Hank" McCoy) was a mutant who has super strength. He was one of Charles Xavier's students and was also a teacher in the Xavier Institute. History Henry "Hank" McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard at age 15. He was eventually hired to work as a researcher for the CIA, wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. One day in 1962, he was approached by The Man in Black, Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Moira MacTaggert, and Raven Darkholme during the early formation of the X-Men as a black-ops group. When Charles accidentally exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearance would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal" as well as a kiss. However, Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more beastial appearance with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he'd intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hangar holding the Blackbird of his design. Not long after meeting up with the others, Hank was given the codename "Beast" by Havok. He piloted the team to stop Sebastian Shaw from starting WWIII between the US and the Soviet Union during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After they crashed on a nearby beach, he and Havok battled Azazel until Lehnsherr managed to infiltrate the Hellfire Club's damaged submarine and kill Shaw. When the remaining mutants left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. In 1965, when Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters opened, it is likely that McCoy took up a teaching position there. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. It is uncertain if McCoy was drafted or not. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and Xavier reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair. By the early 1970s, McCoy resided at the mansion, helping a reclusive Xavier tend to the affairs of his estate. Also during this time, McCoy developed a serum that not only regulated his own mutation, but enabled Xavier to walk again. However, it also weakened Xavier's telepathic abilities. Hank McCoy has been looking after Charles since the school closed. He had been dosing him up with a serum he made that gives Charles the ability to walk, but suppresses his powers. He uses the same on himself to make him appear human. He has a brief fight with Wolverine after he refused to leave and Beast getting punched in the face. Wolverine, who reveals he is from a terrible future he has come to stop, is able to get Hank and Charles to agree to help him out. He and Charles team up with Wolverine and Quicksilver (who Hank found through the phone book after Charles refused to use his powers) to break Magneto out from prison by interfering with the Pentagons security system. When Magneto tried to kill Mystique in France, Beast fought with him and saved her. Back at the X-Mansion, Beast discovers that Trask had gathered some of Mystique’s blood from the scene in France. Beast attacks a Sentinel, rips its wires out and helps Charles Xavier, escaping death from a Sentinel by using a serum to completely suppress his mutation. His actions along with that of Wolverine and Charles change the future that Wolverine came back to stop. Prior to 2023, Hank stopped using the serum, leaving him permanently in his Beast form and they reopened the school. In the altered timeline of 2023, Beast is seen alive at X-Mansion and is one of only three or four people (The other being Charles Xavier, Magneto, and possibly Mysitque) to know the truth about Logan's time travel. He saw Logan confused and jokingly asked if he had a late start, unaware the Logan he met in 1973 has returned. Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Timeline